


SuperBat

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/F, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Minor Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, minor supercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Kara loves Kate Kane's tattoos.femslash smut





	SuperBat

Kara Danvers loved Kate Kane's tattoos. 

She sensually kissed along each and every one of them, delighting in Kate's sweat and naughty moans. 

"You...._really_ do have a lot of tattoos."

Kate giggled breathlessly, "Jeez Kara....you done this before?"

Kara blushed, "No. I mean....I think I wanted to with....someone back on my Earth."

"Luthor?" suspected Kate, smirking. Kara sputtered, flustered.

"N-no!....OK yes..."

Kate smirked, and told her to return to her ministrations. 

"Show me...show me everything you wanted to do with her. I'm yours Kara.'

They had been meeting on Earth 1 for the past few months, ever since Kara came back to work with her on a job to catch the Joker. Batman no longer being around meant Kate was often stretched too thin and had no problem asking her new Kryptonian friend for help. It gradually awakened Kara's gay panic, and then gay acceptance. Kate knew the whole time of course, her gaydar was on point for the blonde. The seduction didn't take long. All Kate had to do was show some cleavage, flirt more and show some skin bearing her tattoos that Kara loved so much.

'We're not exactly in a good spot right now. She punched me in the face."

"Ah but I bet you like it rough, Kar." purred Kate, as she wrapped her legs around Kara's naked back, pulling her closer. 

Kara squealed indignantly, "Oh rough is it?" She pounced upon her lover and began kissing her harder.

"Mmm fuck...yes, there!" She moaned as Kara moved to her nipples, happily suckling on them and kissing her big breasts. 

'Oh yes...Kate you have such big boobs and I love you!" She lovingly lapped at her tits, delighting in how much she made her girlfriend moan.

Their nude bodies glistened with sweat, and pussy juices. With her heightened senses she could tell just how turned on Kate was. She loved it. All the things she had dreamed of doing to her for months, she was finally doing. She thrusted her hips into her, and then back again, letting their pussies rub against each other. THey both began to scream in pleasure. 

"Ohhh! Mmm! MM! MM! MM! MM!" screamed Kate as Kara's pussy began thrusting harder against her, scissoring her wet naked pussy. 

The pleasure built and built slowly, as both women were extremely turned on. 

"You know...for the first time with a girl, you sure...know how to scissor!" 

"I spied on my sister with her girlfriend once..." Kara confessed.

"Jeez, Kar. What a naughty virgin slut you are!" Kate exclaimed then, she rolled Kara over so she was on top. 

"I want to try this. Hang on." She reached over into the drawer and pulled out a monstrous looking strapon dildo. 

"Ohh um...Kate, I'm tight-"

"You're an alien superhero and you're scared of a strapon?" laughed Kate teasingly. Kara blushed and grumbeld to herself. 

"Just...just fuck me, Kate..."

Kate smirked seductively, and put the toy on. 

"Ready?" 

Kara bit her lip and nodded shyly. Kate knew she wouldn't hurt her superpowered girlfriend so she decided to ram it in hard and fast. Kara gasped in pleasure, as Kate began roughly ramming her against the bed. 

"OHHHH! Fuck!" 

"Yes take it Kara, you sexy gay slut! This is what you want, isn't it? A girl making you their lesbian strapon bitch!" 

The dildo slid in and out of Kara's wet pussy hard and fast, and both women were panting and moaning hard. 

"Ohh my god Kate! Fuck! I can't believe you're finally fucking me! Please, harder!" she screamed. So many nights of imagining Lena, and then Kate and even Alex doing this to her and it was finally happening. For a brief second, Kate's face changed to Lena's, and rather than be shameful, it jsut made her even wetter. SHe began to imagine a threesome, Lena's strapon in her ass and Kate in her pussy. _Mmm fuck yeah...._

She gazed up at Kate's toned, powerful body. Muscled from all the years she spent as a vigilante and soldier. Covered in the tattoos she loved so much. One said "Semper Fi" and another said "Renee."

Who's Renee..? she briefly wondered.

She gasped, "I....Kate I think I'm....close!"

"OH fuck yes, Kara, cum for me you sexy gay bitch. Show me how much you love getting fucked by a woman."

"I do so much! FUCK I'm about to cum!"

Finally, they released their love juice, all over Kate's bed. They both let out a final scream of each other's names. 

"Wow..."

'Yeah..."

"That felt so good. Thanks Kate!"

Kate smirked, and kissed her lover passionately, enjoying the taste of the Kryptonian's lips. She never imagined herself being able to actually top an alien.

"Will I see you again?" Kara asked shyly. 

"Nah...I think I'd rather find myself a new alien blonde." Kate teased. 

Kara exclaimed indignantly, "You're so bad." and slapped her playfully. Then they stopped, to gaze sweetly into each other's eyes.

"Do you love me?" It was a question Kara had wanted to ask since their night began. Kate hesitated, turning away. 

Then she grinned, "Yess.." she purred, which tickled Kara's ears.

Kara grinned back and planted her lips onto Kate's soft pink lips again.

"I love you too."

Kara just hoped she could convince Kate to make it a threesome with Lena. She placed a final kiss on Kate's Semper Fi tattoo. For Kara Danvers loved Kate Kane's tattoos. 


End file.
